The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength
by Fudogg
Summary: AU. What if in "Hong Kong Longs", The Dark Dragon used Rose to blackmail Jake instead of Lao-Shi? I don't own American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.**

Prologue:

"Yo, you're kiddin', Jakie!" Trixie said with a smile as she walked down a park trail with her two friends: Arthur "Spud" Spudinski and Jake Long. "You and Danika actually kissed?"

The three friends each carried their skateboards under their armpits as they walked down the trail of a lovely park. Green grass, trees and plants were all around. The three had just left the skate-park, and seeing that the sun was starting to go down, it was time for them to head to their respective homes.

"Yeah..." Jake replied, a very small smile on his face. "...When I told her that we were leaving for Hong Kong tomorrow, she wanted to give me something to remember her by..." Then, his smile faded and he sighed.

"What is it, bro?" Spud asked.

"Nothing..." Jake replied. "...It's just...I still miss Rose. I mean, Danika's nice and all, but she's no Rose..."

"The price of being a dragon, Jakie..." Trixie said as she put her hand on Jake's shoulder, her voice filled with sympathy. "...You wished for her to have a happy life. That's exactly what she's got now. Unfortunately, it's in Hong Kong. You've got to move on..."

"I know, Trix..." Jake said with a sigh as he and his friends continued to walk, completely unaware that the bush that they had just passed had startled to rustle. A few seconds later, the head of Bananas B popped out. The treacherous monkey looked at the leaving teens, and as he did so, a conniving smile spread onto his face.

&*%

It was dark by the time that Bananas B returned to the site where The Dark Dragon had been resurrected. Leaping from the ledge, the monkey scampered down the wall until he reached the bottom of the pit where Chang and The Dark Dragon were waiting for him.

"Did you get the final ingredient for the mind control potion?" Chang quickly asked.

"Yo, no sweat necessary..." Bananas B said with a grin as he reached into his yellow track suit and pulled out a flower.

"Excellent..." A grin came across Chang's face as Bananas B scampered across the dirt. Once the monkey reached up her, he ran up Chang's leg and arm, finally coming to a resting place on her shoulder as Chang reached up, taking the flower from him.

"Make the potion quickly..." The Dark Dragon told Chang looking down at her. "...It must be ready by the morning before we leave..."

"Leave?" Bananas asked. "Where?"

"To Hong Kong..." Chang told him, a tone of annoyance in her voice. "...In 48 hours, there will be an eclipse in Hong Kong at Victoria Peak..."

"There..." The Dark Dragon continued. "...The dragons will hold the traditional Thousand Year Toast..." The Dark Dragon stopped there, instead starting an evil chuckle.

"Once we arrive..." Chang spoke up as her dark master stopped chuckling. "...My pet and I will track down the American Dragon and his family and snag Lao-Shi when they least expect it..."

"Very good." The Dark Dragon said.

"Wait!" Bananas suddenly said, jumping up and then down on Chang's shoulder. "Changity-Chang! Double D! Wait! I saw the Am Dragz at the park!"

"You did?" The Dark Dragon growled. "Did he see you?"

"Nawz..." Bananas replied. "...However, I heard him talkin' about some chick named Rose. She's chillin' at Hong Kong. Why risk a battle with the old geezer when we can snag some helpless damsel?"

Chang just stared at the monkey. However, she quickly looked up at her dark master, who seemed to be considering this, releasing a "Hmm..." from his lips.

"Hmm..." The Dark Dragon finally seemed to make up his mind. "...Interesting..." He said. "...Very interesting indeed..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: So starts what I will now confirm as a two story series. So, what do you think so far? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon.**

Chapter One: Abducted

On the morning of the eclipse, three teen girls exited an apartment building and they started to walk down the sidewalk together. The first two girls had long, curly blonde hair that reached their backs while the third girl had shorter hair that was a brown hair that was in a pony-tail. The two girls with blonde hair were almost identical; the only difference was that the girl to the right had a pure dragon-shaped birthmark on her right wrist and palm. They both looked about fourteen, while the girl to her left was a few inches shorter and looked to be about a year younger. All three of them had big, lovely blue eyes. All three of them wore the uniform for the local school: A white, button-up blouse with the school insignia on the side, a tie, a skirt and a pair of black high-heeled shoes.

"So..." The girl in the middle said. "...Rose..." She looked to her right. "...Ivy..." She turned her head to the left. "...What do you want to do this weekend?"

"Don't know, Lace..." Ivy replied.

"How about you, Rose?" Lacey, otherwise known as "Lace" by her younger sister, asked Rose.

"I don't know..." Rose replied softly. "...I...I actually have quite a bit of work for a class to do. I was thinking about doing it this weekend..."

"Don't be such a kill joy, Rose." Lacey told her. "...It's the weekend!" There was obvious relief and excitement in her tone, and it showed in Lacey's body movements. Rose's twin sister quickened her pace and Ivy had to follow suit to keep up, making it so that Rose started to fall behind.

"Huh?" Rose was surprised to see that her two sisters had gotten ahead of her. She started to speed up, but before she could even begin to catch up, a long black tail came down and quickly wrapped around her waist. Before Rose could comprehend what had just happened, she gasped as she felt herself being yanked up into the air.

It took Lacey and Ivy a few moments for them to realize that their sister was not following them; both girls stopped and turned around, finding that Rose was nowhere to be seen. "Where the heck did she go?" Lacey asked.

&*%

After a few seconds up being pulled upward, Rose grunted as she found herself hitting concrete. Finding herself on her hands and knees, Rose looked up with a bewildered look on her face. However, her look of confusion transformed into a look of terror as she saw two dragons before her. One was a magenta color, and although she wasn't too big, she was holding a glowing staff. The second dragon was much more frightening. He was huge and had black scales. He was so big that he had to lean over and put his claws on the roof so he could stare her in the eye.

Hearing a growl come from the huge dragon, Rose's lower lip began to tremble for a few seconds before she opened her mouth, about to scream. However, no scream came. Instead, Rose grunted as she felt something hit her over the mouth, sticking in place and keeping her mouth shut. Glancing down, she could see a glowing, velvet strap silencing her. Thinking quickly, Rose brought her hands up to the strap and started to try to peel it off, but before she could even start, she grunted again as she felt a tight sensation hitting her wrists, trapping them together as they thudded against her chest. Looking down, Rose could now see that her hands were bound together with another velvet strap.

Her heart now pounding against her chest, Rose could do nothing as the large dragon wrapped his tail around her chest again, lifting her up into the air so that she was staring him right in the eyes. This was far too much for Rose; she tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but tears of fright came anyway.

"No need to fear..." Rose found herself opening her eyes again as she heard the dragon speak. His lips curled into a cruel smile as he spoke again: "...I have no desire to hurt you..."

Just by the way the dragon said this, Rose knew that it was a lie. This made more tears form in her eyes and a muffled sob tried to escape her mouth, but with no success.

The large dragon ignored his prisoner and instead looked to the side and looked down at the magenta dragon. "Chang..." He said. "...You know what to do now..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I decided to cut this chapter a little short, seeing as I'm planning this as two stories and I don't know how long each of them will be. This just bought one more chapter. **

**So, please review. Especially if you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

**A/N: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. This includes the episode "Hong Kong Longs".**

Chapter Two: The Dark Dragon's Threat

About fifteen minutes later, Jake, his friends, Fu Dog and his family were all walking through a bazaar in the streets of Hong Kong. Jake and the others had just witnessed Jake's mother Susan and his younger sister Haley start to chase after Jake's father Jonathan, who was unknowingly in possession of a magical tour book.

Jake, Lao-Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie and Spud could only stare in surprise as the sound of rolling wheels. Then: "Greetings, Lao-Shi!" In the blink of an eye, a magical net attached to a blue staff snagged Lao-Shi, the Chinese Dragon starting to be pulled away by a cart that was being operated by Bananas B, while Chang stood in the back, dangling the captured Lao-Shi over the side.

"Yo, Jake!" Trixie gasped. "Chang just snatched your Gramps!"

"We gotta do something!" Spud shouted as he, Trixie and Jake all started to chase after the cart, Fu Dog falling behind.

"I can't dragon up here!" Jake told them as they started to run toward a crate of fruits by a grocer's stand. "Too many people! We need some wheels! Come on!" Using his claws, he managed to rip off three sets of wheels from the crate, making three make-shift skateboards. Hopping on, the three teens all chased after the getaway cart.

"It's no use, American Dragon!" Chang mocked as the cart crashed into several stacked crates, making several shoppers run for their lives. Laughing evilly, Chang fired lethal plasma from her own staff, making Jake use his board to jump out of the way, into the air, and onto the roof of the cart. Chang quickly reacted and fire up at the roof, blasting it to pieces, throwing Jake off. However, Jake managed to maneuver his board back, onto the road alongside his two friends.

Unfortunately, by that time, Chang's cart had parked in front of a large building, the villains running inside.

However, Jake, Trixie and Spud were not far behind and as they arrived at the front doors, they discarded their boards and wandered inside. "They gotta be in here somewhere..." Jake said.

"This is the Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Center, Jakie..." Trixie told him. "...This place is huge!"

"I don't mean to be a downer, but I have a feeling..." Spud said, glancing back at the door. "...That we just walked into a-" However, before he could finish, all of the doors and all of the windows closed, locking the three of them inside.

"A trap..." Jake finished for his friends, all three of them looking around, ready for a fight as a swirling blue light formed, along with a low, ominous, evil chuckle. When the light faded, standing in the room, was the number on threat to the Magical World; believed to be dead, but alive and well: The Dark Dragon.

As he stared down at Jake, The Dark Dragon's chuckle grew into a full blown evil laugh, shades forming around Jake, Trixie and Spud. "Question..." Spud said. "...Is the evil laugh really necessary? I mean, it's such a cliché. Or...is it a stereotype?"

"Not now, Spud!" Jake told him. "Dragon up!" In a bright light, Jake transformed into his red, scaly dragon form as he flew into the air. Opening his mouth, Jake blew a torrent of fire at the villain, which was easily deflected when The Dark Dragon lifted up his wing.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" The Dark Dragon as Jake launched a physical assault on him; blowing fireballs to his side and swiping at him with his tail. However, as Jake did this, he was rather surprised that The Dark Dragon was not attacking back. In fact, The Dark Dragon's large clawed hands were clasped together, as if he was hiding something. It was enough to make Jake stop in his tracks.

Unfortunately, this was just what The Dark Dragon wanted, for he lashed out with his tail, slamming it into Jake's chest, making him grunt as he was thrown back onto the floor, reverting to his human form as he slammed onto the floor on his belly. As this happened, The Dark Dragon looked up at a beam attached to the ceiling, blowing fire at it and making it fall down onto the floor and onto Jake, pinning him down.

However, before Trixie or Spud could go to help him, they were distracted when the lights to an upper level of the room switched on, revealing Chang with Bananas B on her shoulder, carrying the net that contained Lao-Shi. "Bangers!" Bananas B exclaimed. "How do you like the new and improved Dark Dragon, yo?"

"I have imbued The Dark One with powers you cannot imagine..." Chang gloated as Jake tried to free himself from the beam.

However, when this turned out to be futile, Jake resorted to growling at The Dark Dragon. "Let my grandfather go!"

"Of course..." The Dark Dragon said, turning his attention to Chang as she hopped off of the balcony she was on. "...In fact, I want nothing to do with Lao-Shi. He was merely bait to lure you here so I could present you with a little...gift..."

"Gift?" Jake growled. "What are you talking about?"

The Dark Dragon answered quickly, but not by a verbal response. Instead, The Dark Dragon opened up his claws, dropping to the floor. It wasn't until Jake heard a grunt and saw how big it was that he realized that it was a person. As Jake saw the person fall to their knees, he started to take the person in: the person wore a school uniform and their hands were bound together in front of them. As Jake got a look at the person's face, he could see that the person had beautiful blonde hair, a piece of velvet magic placed over their lips and large blue eyes that were filled with terrified tears. It was then that Jake realized who The Dark Dragon's captive was.

"Rose..." Jake gasped.

"Yes..." The Dark Dragon said. "...However, before I give her to you, I expect a favor of you. Tonight during the eclipse, the world's dragon with hold the tradition Thousand Year Toast."

"You will slip a drop of this potion..." Chang said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a large vial filled with a swirling teal magic. "...Into their drinks..."

At this moment, Bananas B took the potion from his master and jumped to the floor, rushing over to Jake and setting the potion down in front of him. "You're going to slip them a little surprise at the party, yo..." He said.

"And if I don't..." Jake replied.

At this moment, The Dark Dragon reached down and grabbed Rose, completely trapping the already captive girl as he lifted her off of her feet. "Then she dies a slow, terrible and painful death..." The Dark Dragon growled in warning, making Rose squeal into her gag with fright. However, this was drowned out by The Dark Dragon's evil laughter.

"There's the evil laugh..." Spud said. "...Cliché!"

At this moment, Chang stepped closer to her dark master; grinning Chang tossed the net that imprisoned Lao-Shi to the ground, Lao-Shi grunting as he hit the floor right in front of Jake, just as the dark magic started to surround Chang, Bananas B, The Dark Dragon and his prisoner.

"Rose, no!" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs as he finally managed to free himself. Jake, ignoring his grandfather, ran for the villains and dived. However, in a flash, they all vanished, and Jake hit the floor, the shades vanishing into thin air.

As Jake picked himself off of the ground, he could feel his heart sinking. The Dark Dragon had escaped...and he had taken Rose with him.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Yeah, it's pretty much that one scene in the episode, only with some lines cut and some lines changed to fit the alternate situation. Also, the chase scene is a little different. Well, I can tell you that there's going to be one more of these.**

**Anyway, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

Chapter Four: Prisoner of The Dark Dragon

Even with her eyes squeezed shut, Rose could still see how bright the flash was through her eyelids. However, as quickly as it appeared, it faded. Before she could even open her eyes, she felt the cool, outdoor wind hit her body and the next thing she knew, she grunted as she felt the dragon's tail unwrap from around her, dropping her to the ground, where she hit with a thud.

Slowly opening her eyes, Rose found herself looking at a temple that was far below her. Her eyes widening, Rose looked around the area and found that she had been dropped at the foot of a good hundred foot drop down the cliff side.

Quickly looking up, Rose could see the two dragons and the monkey, who was sitting on the shoulder of the smaller, magenta-colored dragon. "Yes..." The Dark Dragon said as he looked down at the temple. "...All we have to do now is wait..."

Chang smiled evilly as she listened to her master's words, but then her smile faded and she looked down at Rose, their eyes briefly meeting. Startled, Rose quickly looked back down at the temple, squeezing her eyes shut, almost as if she wished that when she opened them again, she would find that her capture was just a nightmare.

Now frowning, Chang turned her head to the side to address Bananas B. "My pet..." She told him. "...Go down there and make sure that the girl doesn't try anything funny."

"Right..." Bananas grinned. "...On it, Changity-Chang..."

The next thing Rose knew, she heard a whistling noise, like something was falling, and then she felt something quite heavy drop into her lap. Her heart skipping a beat, Rose released a startled wail into her gag. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see that the monkey had landed in her lap and was now staring up at her.

"Yo!" He told her. "Me'z here to make sure that youz don't try any monkey business, right?"

&*%

Rose knew it was her fear of the two dragons that kept her from even moving for the entire day that she was sitting up against the rock that the two dragons were perched upon. Rose didn't think she had any real reason to fear the monkey that remained on her lap, but she knew she had to fear the two dragons. If she made one wrong move or if that kid didn't do as he was told, they would kill her.

Even so, Rose was starving for not only food, but for also water and for the opportunity to go to the bathroom. Rose kept her bound hands to her stomach while she pressed her legs close together, hoping to silence the sound of her growling belly and quell her desperate-for relief-bladder. On top of that, every time she swallowed, her throat burned.

Still, her effort to keep her growling stomach silent failed; just as it growled, Bananas B looked up at her. "You'z hungry?" He asked.

If Rose wasn't so frightened, she probably would have rolled her eyes.

"Yo, Changity-Chang!" Bananas called as he looked up at Chang, who frowned as she looked down upon him. "I think the girl is hungry!"

"So?" Chang retorted. "She's our prisoner, not our guest! It's no concern of ours!"

As this transpired, Rose did her best to keep her gaze away from any of her captors. Instead, she continued to look down at the temple, only to gasp softly into her gag as she saw a dragon flying toward the temple, landing right in front of it, reverting to their human form and walking inside.

&*%

Night had fallen, and even though it had been hours since the very first dragon arrived, Rose had not taken her eyes off of the temple, staring with wide-eyed wonder as she watched a couple dozen dragons all arrive at the temple, all sitting down together at a long, rectangular-shaped table. Rose didn't know why, but watching the dragons arrive seemed to calm her nerves somewhat; at the least, it helped her take her mind off her hunger, thirst and the need she felt to relieve herself.

Finally, Rose caught sight of the last dragon that flew toward the temple; a decently sized dragon of red coloring. Rose recognized the dragon immediately. It was the boy that The Dark Dragon was blackmailing. Watching him land in the middle of the temple and revert to his human form, Rose could slowly start to feel some of her fear fading.

Maybe it was going to be okay after all. Maybe, despite her worst fears, Rose was going to make it home to her family, safe and sound...

After watching the boy mingle, Rose could see Jake hold up the bottle that the potion was in, pouring it into the goblets of all the world's dragons, one by one.

"Yes..." Rose looked up when she heard the sound of The Dark Dragon's voice. "...The boy is giving them the mind control potion, just as we commanded..."

"Do you really think he's truly going through with this, Master? Chang asked. "Are you sure this is not a trap?"

"Of course not." The Dark Dragon shrugged off his minion's doubts. "His love for not only this girl, but for his family is his weakness..."

Then, Rose could see the Dark Dragon's lips curl into a cruel smile. "It's time." He declared.

The next thing Rose knew, she felt The Dark Dragon's tail wrapping around her waist again, dragging her and Bananas up toward them. Then, Rose was forced to shut her eyes as she felt the unbearable brightness of the light that engulfed them all.

After the bright light faded, all four of them were gone.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I finally updated! I don't know how you feel about this chapter, so please tell me with a review. I kind of would have liked to have made Rose's experience a little more traumatic, but it's probably already traumatic enough for her. Well, as it's past midnight and I have a headache, I think it's time for bed. I think you know what's coming in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag, including "The Hong Kong Longs", the final episode (sniff...)**

Chapter Five: The Dark Dragon's Last Stand

Even though her eyes were closed, Rose could still feel the intensity of her captor's magic as it appeared again. "Greetings, my dragon brothers and sisters!" She could hear The Dark Dragon's booming voice as she opened her eyes to see all the dragons on their feet and the boy facing them. "Allow me to propose another toast: to dragons ruling the world!"

Upon hearing this, the dragons all transformed into their scaly forms in a bright light, all ready to fight, making Rose's eyes widen.

"Fools..." The Dark Dragon told them. "...It is useless to fight me..."

"The Dark Dragon speaks the truth..." Chang boasted with a victorious grin as she clutched her staff. "...You are all under our mind control spell that you cannot resist."

"You can thank the American Dragon for slipping the surprise into your drinks..." Bananas B added happily.

"Jake!" Rose could hear a light blue dragon gasping in shock.

"I had no choice!" Rose could hear the boy's response. "He has an innocent hostage!"

As soon as the boy said these words, Rose muffled a grunt into her gag as she felt herself being hoisted up off of the ground by the back of her blouse. Turning her head to the side, she could see The Dark Dragon's other claws appearing to the side of her; no doubt the beast had them there to tear into her flesh.

"Go ahead, Double D!" Bananas B hopped off the ground giddily. "Make 'em do somethin'!"

"Very well..." Rose could hear The Dark Dragon reply. "...Korean Dragon! I command you to destroy Councilor Andam!"

The light blue dragon, with her eyes wide, turned to face a Purple dragon; Rose figured that this must be Andam. Soon, she watched as the light blue dragon held her head in her claws, almost as if she was in some sort of pain. Then, out of thin air, a pair of mouse-like ears appeared in the place of her regular ears.

As all of the other dragons, except for the boy, stared in shock, there were several puffs of smoke, all of the dragons morphing into a kind of animal. Watching this with wide eyes, Rose realized that if she wasn't bound and gagged and wasn't in mortal peril, she would probably be on her back in a fit of laughter due to how absurd all of the dragons now looked.

However, the same could not be said for The Dark Dragon, who roared with rage: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"The meaning is simple, Dark Dragz..." The boy said as a bright blue light consumed him, and out of the light, flew a red, snake-like dragon. "...I ditched your little potion and gave them a local specialty instead. Transformation Tea!"

As Rose watched the hovering red dragon, she could hear her captor growling and then, he roared as he blew out a torrent of blue and black flames, which made the red dragon fly higher just to avoid, making it so that The Dark Dragon's attack hit a tower in the temple.

Then, Rose grunted as she felt herself swaying from side to side, The Dark Dragon carrying her as he walked closer to the rest of the dragons. "I tried to give you all the chance to join me in ruling the world!" The Dark Dragon ranted. "But The American Dragon has just sealed your destruction!"

"If we have to pick between destruction and joining you..." The red dragon responded as he landed to the ground. "...We'll take destruction every time!" After saying this, there came more puffs of smoke around the dragons, all of them reverting back to their normal dragon forms.

"Then you shall have it..." The Dark Dragon replied dangerously. "...STARTING WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!" He then made Rose squeal with fright as The Dark Dragon hoisted her up higher, dark magic appearing in his opposite hand.

_This is it! _Rose thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. _It's all over..._

However, no pain came to her. Instead, she heard The Dark Dragon roar with pain as the sound of a blast of fire hitting something hit Rose's ears. Before she was able to comprehend what had happened, Rose screamed into her gag as The Dark Dragon let go of her.

After falling for only about three seconds, Rose grunted as she landed in a sitting position beside the monkey as she heard the sound of a little girl's voice: "Sorry, tall dark and ugly..."

"But if you want them..." Came another female voice.

"You're going to have to go through us, too..." Came another female voice, only this one sounded much older, most likely an adult.

"All of us..." Finished a male voice.

"Very well..." Rose could hear The Dragons's voice, followed by the sound of electricity and screeching. "...You had your chance to join me in victory, INSTEAD YOU SHALL ALL-"

However, before he could finish, the purple dragon shouted: "ATTACK!" Then, all of the dragons, including the red one all flew toward The Dark Dragon in a full-on attack.

Rose knew that there was a vicious battle going on. She could hear it by all the grunts and the thuds of bodies hitting the ground. All she knew, though, was that she did not want to be a part of it. She had to get out of the temple...

Slowly lying down on her stomach, Rose grunted as she used her arms to pull herself away from the fighting, heading toward the stairs and the tables where the dragons had been standing. _I should be safe there for now..._ Rose told herself as she grunted into her gag.

However, the sound of flapping wings made Rose freeze and she looked up as Chang landed right in front of her, Bananas B on her shoulder. _Or not..." _Rose reconsidered to herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chang asked with a cruel grin, pointing her staff right down at Rose's face, the staff starting to glow. Terrified, Rose squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what else to do.

"HIYAHHH!" However, the shrill female voice once again returned, followed by the sound of Chang grunting in surprise. Opening her eyes, Rose could see Chang slamming onto her back, a small, pink dragon on top of her. Bananas B had fallen off of Chang's shoulder, and now his back was to Rose as he watched.

"I think..." He said as he turned to the side. "...I'm gonna wait this one outside, yo. I'm against violence."

"Really?" A new voice asked, and Rose turned her head to the side to see a grey, wrinkly dog standing a few feet away. Then, he started to run toward Bananas B in the blink of an eye. Rose then turned her head in the opposite direction as she watched the screeching monkey climbing up the wall and disappearing out into the open as he reached the roof, completely unaware that the dog had stopped chasing him. As soon as the monkey was gone, she looked back down as the dog walked back toward her, speaking: "'Cause I'm all for it. A-goo-goo!"

By this point, the dog had reached Rose and turned to the side as Rose looked down, watching as the dog brought his head down, starting to gnaw on the magical strap that bound her wrists.

However, Rose suddenly looked up into the air as she heard a scream coming up from the air. A torrent of fire coming from the pink dragon's mouth hit Chang in the chest and belly, sending Chang flying backwards, over the roof and out of sight. Watching as the pink dragon lowered herself back down onto the ground, Rose looked back down just in time to see the dog pulling his head back, the magical strap now gone, her hands free.

"You okay, kid?" The dog asked her, making Rose look up at him, just as the pink dragon arrived at his side. "Haley..." The dog turned his head to the side. "...Get the girl's feet..."

The pink dragon nodded and started to walk over to Rose's feet. As she felt tugging at the magical strap around her feet, Rose busied herself by bringing up her hands to her lips and starting to try and pull off the strap that sealed her lips shut.

As the strip finally came off, Rose opened her mouth and took in a deep breath through her mouth, but as she opened her mouth, she was surprised to find out just how dry her lips were after being kept shut for almost the entire day.

As soon as her feet were free, Rose slowly got to her feet in-between the pink dragon and the dog and together, they started to make their way to the exit, where they could see a boy and an African-American girl.

As they walked, Rose looked up, where she could see The Dark Dragon fighting the red dragon and an older blue dragon. "Yuh-oh..." However, when she heard the sound of the dog's voice, she looked down, only to gasp as she saw black, shadowy demons surrounding them in a circle.

"What are those?" Rose asked.

"Shade demons..." Came the dog's reply.

"We're trapped!" Screamed the pink dragon.

"Wh...What do we do?" We asked, Rose's tone with fear.

However, before she could get an answer, the shade demons started to swarm in towards the three, only to freeze just inches away as they heard the sound of an adult male's voice: "Hey, shade demons!" Turning her head to the side along with the pink dragon, the shade demons and the dog, Rose could see a middle aged man standing on a table holding a vase as light started to come from the gems on it. "Care to be enlightened?"

Turning her head back to normal, Rose could see the light evaporating all of the shade demons. However, before she could comment, she saw that the pink dragon and the dog were running toward the exit. Gathering up her strength, Rose ran after them.

As soon as she reached the exit, she turned around to see the middle-aged man and the a middle aged Chinese woman running toward her, stopping in front of her and also turning around just as The Dark Dragon shouted, throwing the red dragon and the older blue dragon off of him. However, while the old blue dragon crashed at the feet of the man and Chinese woman, Rose could see the red dragon grunting as he slammed into the table that the dragons had been sitting in.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF MY DARK POWERS!" The Dark Dragon shouted as he held up his arms and claws into the air, electricity sparking from them. Quickly, The Dark Dragon pointed his claws out, shooting lightning at three dragons that were flying toward him. The lightning hit them, blasting them out of the sky and to the floor right in front of the old blue dragon as The Dark Dragon laughed.

"He's not kidding about that dark power stuff." Said the dog.

"It's no use!" Came the addition from the old blue dragon.

"Even all of us together are no match for him." Agreed the purple dragon.

"Hmm..." Came a response from the boy who was standing next to the African American girl. "...Too bad we don't have some kind of force on our side. You know, a supernatural force. A...Deus ex Machina, perhaps..."

Just as those words came from the boy's mouth, Rose turned around as she sensed a blue light. Looking up into the sky, she could see that the moon was coming back into view as the eclipse ended. "What's happening? Asked the woman.

"We gotta get out of here before the eclipse ends..." The dog replied. "...Or else we'll be stuck in this temple for the next thousand years!"

For Rose, the next few moments were rushed. She grunted as she bumped into shoulders and scaly backs on the way out, but as soon as she was outside where she was safe, she turned around to see that the temple was actually fading in and out of view.

"Jake!" Turning her head to the side, Rose could see the old blue dragon trying to step toward the temple, only to be held back by the purple dragon.

"No, Lao-Shi!" He said.

"That's my grandson in there!" The old blue dragon responded in a panicked voice.

Her eyes wide, Rose looked back at the temple. She could not see anything except for the walls and towers crumbling, but she could hear grunts and roars coming from The Dark Dragon.

Overwhelmed, Rose could only sink down into a sitting position, quickly lowering her head so she could not see anything. Rose did not know how long she kept her head down, but before she knew it, she could hear an electrical sound and then she could hear a thud against the ground.

As the thud was close to her, Rose gasped as she looked up, now seeing the boy in his human form standing up on his feet slowly. As the others cheered, Rose looked past the boy, only to find that the temple was gone.

It then dawned on her. The Dark Dragon was gone, forever defeated. She was safe.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I finally updated! It's a miracle, huh? And I have more good news, not only should the next new chapter be up tomorrow, but I also hope to get up the next chapter of DOC2 (please don't kill me if it isn't). **


	6. Chapter 6

The Huntsgirl Chronicles: Weakness Meets Strength

Chapter Six: Returning Home

Now that she knew that she was free from harm, Rose allowed her body to accept the shock that was threatening to take over her body. Everything that had happened to her during the course of the day spinning through her mind.

Rose knew that her entire body was shivering from the shock, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, even as the dog and the young girl who could transform into a pink dragon sat next to her to comfort her and as the woman who could transform into the light blue dragon knelt in front of her, looking her over.

"You're going to be fine." The woman told her. "You're just in shock. You should feel better in the morning."

Not knowing how to respond to this, Rose slowly turned her head to the side where she could see the boy standing in front of two robed men. One, Rose recognized as the purple dragon, but Rose could not recognize the other.

As Rose watched, Jake spoke to Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde. "Dragon Long..." Andam told him. "...Can't you see that that girl is a slayer?"

"She was." Jake crossed his arms. "She's the one who destroyed the Huntsclan. She has a normal life now. She doesn't remember a thing."

Without saying another word, Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde both turned to the side, Jake doing the same as they started to walk toward where Rose was sitting. Quickly, Jake started to follow them, running and catching up to them as they reached Rose. "What are you going to do to her?" Jake asked, turning his head to the side.

"Come now, Dragon Long." Councilor Andam said, turning his head to the side. "She has seen too much. She needs to have her memory erased."

Upon hearing this, Rose gasped with fear, her eyes widening, making Councilor Andam return his head back to normal.

"It will be the best thing for you." Councilor Kulde told her. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just went to sleep and when you woke up, could not remember any of this?"

"Councilors..." The woman who could transform into a light blue dragon slowly stood up and turned around. "...I believe that this poor girl has been through enough for today. She's already been held against her will once today. Don't make her live through it again."

"I agree with Sun." Jake said, giving the Korean Dragon a small smile.

&*%

Jake watched with wide eyes as he stood with his grandfather, Fu Dog, friends, parents, sister and former Home Economics teacher, watching Rose, who was several feet away, her back to Jake as she faced the Dragon Council.

"What's going to happen?" Jake asked.

"Do not worry, young one..." Lao-Shi said, putting his hand on Jake's shoulder. "...I am sure that everything will turn out alright."

As soon as Lao-Shi finished saying this, Jake gasped as he watched Rose turn and slowly start to walk back toward them. Jake held his breath as he watched Rose get closer and closer, not breathing again until Rose stopped in front of him.

"Well?" Jake asked. "What did they say?"

"They...They made me promise that I would never tell anyone about this." Rose said, her voice small. "They're allowing me to go home now..."

"That's great..." Jake smiled.

"Yeah..." Rose said softly, reaching over and grabbing her opposite arm with her hand. "...But I don't know if I want to be alone tonight..."

"I'll fly you home." Jake volunteered quickly, not even thinking before he spoke.

&*%

All throughout the flight back to Rose's house, neither Jake nor Rose said anything. Rose had given Jake the directions before they had taken off, but once Jake took off, Rose found that she was too frightened to speak.

Rose was shaking again by the time Jake reverted to his human form, both of them touching the ground. Rose had half a mind to bend over and kiss the ground with relief, but she managed to keep herself composed as she slowly turned around to face the boy that had helped save her.

"Thanks..." Rose said, but then she froze, realizing that she didn't know his name. "...Uh..."

"Jake." The boy said, smiling at her.

"...Jake..." Rose finished before she took a deep breath. "...Well..." She then said. "...I guess this is where we part ways..."

"I guess..." Jake responded, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Not knowing what else to say, Rose slowly turned back around and started to slowly walk toward the building where she lived. Jake waited until Rose had pushed open the door and disappeared into the building before he slowly turned around, lowering his head sadly.

However, he quickly forced himself to lift his head up, preparing for transformation. A bright light consuming him, Jake's human form was replaced by his red dragon form as the light faded. Flapping his wings, Jake flew into the air and out of sight.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I've realized that my original plans for this story won't "work" (I don't want to go into detail). So, I might need to change the entirety of my plans for the remainder of this fic. Or maybe I won't. I don't know yet. **

**Anyway, on my page, I posted the next posting dates for this story and DOC2. Check it out. **


End file.
